Riddick and the escape from Butcher Bay
by Drowning-For-You
Summary: What happens when Riddick meets an unexpected friend while in Butcher Bay? What happens when two deadly criminals fall in love? Will they live happily ever after? Will she still love him after his Shine job? Will Johns make an unwanted return?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What happens when Riddick meets an unexpected friend while in Butcher Bay? What happens when two deadly criminals fall in love? Will they live happily ever after? Will she still love him after his Shine job? Will Johns make an unwanted return? Will they escape Butcher Bay together or will Riddick be forced to leave his love behind? All very good questions, but will they be answered? Come find out and see if Richard B. Riddick and Brook C. Alexander have a _"Fairytale"_ ending or an _"Romeo and Juliet"_ ending.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the rights to the game _"Chronicles of Riddick; Escape from Butcher Bay",_ I **DO NOT** own the rights to the character Riddick or any other character(s) from the game. I **DO **own the rights to the character Brook C. Alexander and any other character(s) not from the game.

**Arthur Note:** This is based on the game _"Chronicles of Riddick; Escape from Butcher Bay"._ Ok so a lot of people were having problems with the way I wrote this so I fixed it... ok(so much for being original) Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. My personal E-mail is you can E-mail me any questions or comments. You should also check out dieselsbabe's Riddick fan fiction "Take Down" it is awesome. And punkieb39401 s Riddick fan fictions there cool as well. Riddick does not have his "Shine" job yet, but he will later in the story.

"Come on asshole wake up, time to make me some money." Johns said while kicking Riddicks shin.

"Ya' know Johns one of these days your gonna get fucked and I'll be the one laughing in the background." Riddick said while standing up from his seat on the ship.

The ship that was carrying the most dangerous criminal ever and was about to land in Butcher Bay the hardest prison to escape from... some say it's impossible to escape but then again they never met Riddick. Johns had his Colt 45. Pointed at Riddicks well toned back, Riddicks hands were cuffed in front of him as the two men made their way out of the ships cargo area. Standing in front of an enormous prison was a tall blonde German in fancy clothes and two heavily armed guards standing to both his sides. That was Hoxie Butcher Bays warden, a person you do not want to fuck with. On his right was a tall black guard, that was Abbiot the head guard, Hoxie's second hand man... another man you do not want to fuck with. However, Riddick was not all hugs and kisses ether; he was a deadly criminal who just killed for the pleasure of it. Johns would get the money for Riddicks arrest, and then he would break Riddick out and take him to another prison to get another reward and so on. Johns was a selfish mercenary, all he wanted was money and he did not care if he had to break all the laws to get rich.

"So, this is home sweet home?" Riddick asked making a head motion towards the huge building.

"For now." Johns said while tugging Riddick along.

They slowly made their way to the group of men standing there; Riddick was looking around trying to find any possible ways out. They finally got to Butcher Bays front doors, the guards stood in an almost fighting stance. Hoxie stepped forward; the guards followed as scared puppy dogs... guards in Butcher Bay were cowards at heart. Johns stepped forwards as well; Riddick stopped a foot behind Johns. Hoxie and Johns shook hands and said their hellos. Last time Johns tried to bring Riddick to Butcher Bay, Riddick escaped within seconds of landing. This time Johns and Hoxie where going to make sure Riddick did not escape this time, Johns needed the money and Hoxie wanted Riddick in his prison. Riddick was smirking, Hoxie did not like the way he was looking around so he walked up to Riddick and kicked the back of Riddicks right knee.

"Mr. Riddick, if you like it or not your ass is mine for the next 50 years." He said with smirk.

Johns and Hoxie walked into Hoxie's tower office, while Riddick was handed over to Abbiot and the other guard. They lead Riddick to two big metal doors; the doors slid open with a big screech. Riddick walked in-between the two guards; Abbiot was on his right he had red armor on and walked in a somewhat cocky manor. The guard on the left was in the same red armor but he had a helmet on so Riddick could not see his face. They entered the prison and Abbiot began to speak.

"First of all in here I own you, if I catch you with any kind of weapon I will put your ass in the "correction" room. Second rule, no fighting with your inmates that'll get you sent to Hoxie's office and you don't want to go there. Third rule, no romantic relationships with the inmates. Fourth and Finial rule, do not fuck with me or I will beat the shit out of your fucking head... got it?" Abbiot said while stopping at a gate with two guards on each side.

Riddick said nothing he just kept walking, he acted as if he did not even here Abbiots rules.

"I am taking your silence as a Yes... watch your back Riddick I don't like your attitude. There are two cellblocks, block A and block B you are in block A stay in your own damn block and there won't be any trouble." Abbiot said while staring at Riddicks emotionless face.

They continued on, different inmates came out of their cells to see the new piece of _"meat"._ Riddick thought it was an all male prison until they passed cell number 587, there leaning against the cell doorway was a beautiful woman. She was about 57, long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her completion was very pale but in a way very sexy, she was skinny but the girl had nice curves, her full rose lips formed into a small smirk as Riddick passed and her deep blue eyes sparkled even in the dim prison lights. She was wearing a tight black wife beater tank top, baggy orange pants and black combat boots. They stopped in front of cell number 586 which was right across from the beautiful woman. Abbiot pushed Riddick into the cell and locked the door.

"Time for your decontamination, have a nice sleep**."** Abbiot said in a laughing tone.

Riddick stood in the middle of his cell there was two cots and one toilet; suddenly a mist like smoke filled the small cell. Riddick felt himself go unconscious. He fell to the cold metal prison floor with a loud _'thud'._

Ok that was chapter one, please review or e-mail me thanks!

Sorry the chapter was so short but chapter two will be extra long, if I get at least one review I will continue my story. –Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the rights to the game_ "Chronicles of Riddick; Escape from Butcher Bay", _I **DO NOT** own the rights to the character Riddick or any other character from the game. I DO own the rights to the character Brook C. Alexander and any other character not from the game.

**Arthur Note:** This is based on the game _"Chronicles of Riddick; Escape from Butcher Bay"_. Please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. My personal E-mail is you can E-mail me any questions or comments. You should also check out dieselsbabe s Riddick fan fiction " Take Down" it is awesome. And punkieb39401 s Riddick fanfictions there cool as well. Riddick does not have his _"Shine"_ job in this chapter, but he will later in the story.

**Shiv:** a sharp piece of metal used as a knife, a very good weapon.

**Knucklebuster:** a weapon you put on your knuckles, it makes your punches a little more painful.

**UD:** Money.

Riddick woke up with a splitting headache, the room was very dim and there was loud yelling outside his cell door. He got up off his cot, he was a little dizzy and almost fell over but he caught his balance.

_What the hell was that shit they gave me?_ Was Riddicks first thought.

His cell door opened and there stood a tall bald man, he was wearing a dark orange tank top and baggy bright orange pants.

"Your Riddick right?" He said while moving out of the doorway.

"Who wants to know?" Riddick said while raising an eyebrow.

"Just answer the damn question." He said with a little anger in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm Riddick, who the hell wants to know?" Riddick said stepping out of his dimly lit cell.

"Mattason, he's been talking shit bout' you. Go see him he's in the south courtyard." He said while walking back to his own cell, 584.

Riddick stood there awhile and looked around, there where security cameras/turnnets in front of every cell and at least five heavily armed guards walking the halls. The escape was going to be a little harder then Riddick thought, but not impossible. He made his way to the south courtyard, taking his time to figuring out the guard's patterns and the cameras/turnnets patterns. Out in the courtyard there were different prisoners standing around some were working out on the equipment, some were sitting and talking, some were just standing there smoking. There in the far right corner was Mattason smoking on a cigarette, Riddick walked up to him.

"It's not smart to be talking about me behind my back." Riddick said with one of his priceless smiles.

"R… Riddick? Oh uh hey man, I didn't mean any harm by it." Mattason said in a very scared tone.

"I do not like it when people talk shit about' me, do it again and I will rip you fucking head off." Riddick said while backing off Mattason.

"Hey man, let me make it up to you... you need a Shiv right? Riddick nodded a yes. "Well I can get you one, just go to my cell and there you will find the Shiv." Mattason said somewhat nervous.

Riddick walked out of the courtyard and back to the cellblock. He went into cell 580 and sitting on one of the cots was a very nice Shiv. When Riddick went to grab the Shiv two big bulky men blocked his exit, Riddick didn't like being trapped in the cell like some animal, so he took his Shiv and sliced the first mans throat with unimaginable speed. The other man went to take a punch at Riddick but he grabbed his arm and snapped it, then he took his Shiv and stuck it into his stomach. He walked out of Mattasons cell and back to the courtyard, there he found Mattason exactly where he left him.

"I...I ...It wasn't my fault, Rust made me do it. Riddick, I knew you could handle Rust's goons. Let me make this up to you go to your cell and I will bring you that Shiv I promised you." Mattason said while trying not to get his ass kicked by Riddick.

Riddick went to his cell and sat on his cot waiting for Mattason to bring his Shiv. After waiting about an hour Mattason finally showed up, Shiv in hand. Riddick stood up and took the Shiv, just then a very ugly man walked in the door. He was tall and wall built, he had a black t-shirt, orange pants, boots and a ski hat on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said looking from Mattason to the Shiv to Riddick. "Trying to sell weapons without my permission huh, Mattason?"

"You're in my cell." Riddick said emotionless.

"Mattason, this Shiv belongs to the Aquilas gang." He said ignoring Riddick completely.

"I said you're in my cell." Riddick said getting a little mad.

"You don't get it do you, everything in this prison belongs to the Aquilas gang. This cell, that Shiv, your ass it all belongs to _me."_ He said getting somewhat cocky.

Riddick grabbed Rust and put the Shiv up to his neck while holding him down so he couldn't get away.

"You see this? This is mine, touch it and I will cut you fucking hand off." Riddick said while showing Rust the Shiv.

"Riddick put Rust down NOW!" Abbiot walked in the cell with a shotgun in his hand. "Give the Shiv back to rust, before I have to shoot your ass." Abbiot finished.

Rust walked up to Riddick and tried to grab the Shiv he "accidentally" missed it, Riddick finally let Rust have the Shiv back and he walked up to Abbiot and handed him the Shiv. Rust kicked Mattason in the gut and he fell to the floor, Abbiot and Rust left the cell. Riddick went to see if Mattason was ok, he passed out from the pain so Riddick just left him there. He walked out of his door and there standing in her doorway was Brook. She walked up to him looked over his shoulder at Mattason then walked to the Dining Hall without ever saying a word.

"_She is a very interesting woman."_ Riddick thought has he watched her disappear.

Riddick walked over to cell number 587, there where two men there a black man doing push ups and a Chinese man laying on one of the two cots that where in there. The Chinese man was Wuman and the black man was _"Jawbreaker"._ Jawbreaker did not talk to Riddick he was to busy working out to even notice Riddick was even in his cell.

"Why don't you go play with the _"twins"_ or something... hey wait, wait, your Riddick right? Riddick nodded his head yes. Want to make some extra UDs? Kill Molina for me, he is in cell across from mine. Kill him and I will give you 20 UDs, deal?"

Riddick thought about it for a minute, he could use the UDs but what if Abbiot found out he killed Molina? Oh well he needed the money.

"Yeah I'll do it, just have those UDs ready." Riddick said while leaving the cell.

Riddick walked up to the door, it was locked...

"_Molina must be under lock down."_ Riddick thought as he walked to the Dining Hall.

Sorry, this one was short to. I will make they next one VERY long. –Lisa


End file.
